1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to baseboard humidifiers. More specifically, this invention relates to a humidifier attachment combined with a conventional hot water baseboard heater. Still more specifically, the invention relates to a structure secured on the cover of a conventional baseboard heater and adapted to be heated by conduction from the cover to cause the vaporization into the air of water placed in the structure.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
There are in the prior art a number of patents relating to devices which will vaporize water from a reservoir into the air to humidify the air. In the most frequent cases, these are used in the stream of forced air heating systems. Examples are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,764 which issued Feb. 12, 1952 to D. L. Getz, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,598 which issued Oct. 28, 1969 to H. P. C. Keuls. The latter patent discloses a housing adapted to be placed on the hot air register of a forced air heating system to permit the forced air to move up past a water-containing reservoir with wicks within the housing and out the top of the housing.
Other humidifiers in the prior art are adapted for use with hot water heating systems. An example is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,106 which issued Mar. 31, 1964 to H. P. Giroud. In this patent depending open-top containers for water are hung down between the sections of an ordinary hot water radiator. The water is heated by the radiator and water vapor passes out the top thereof through a protective screen to humidify the room.